tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Devilfish Strait
Devilfish Strait is a narrow, navigable waterway between the borders of Eastern and Western Yamato not far from Shipwreck Cove. Its geographic location has led to it acting as a mark historically separating the four Yamatian regions and the eventual Great Imperial Provinces from one another. The strait has gained an ominous reputation among sailors, smugglers and pirates alike because few ships which have entered it have ever returned to tell the tale. Many scary and sad folktales from Yamatian, Shang and Bharata peoples are about this eerie region, which is why few ships ever dare to enter it to uncover its secrets. The strait's name is based on an old story in which strange, singing fish appear to ships entering the strait and attempt to lure crew members overboard to their watery doom. The strait also hides a great secret: it's where Tiamat, Goddess of the Sea, chose to seal herself in to isolate herself from the rest of the world and the other gods. Location Entrance The entrance to Devilfish Strait is referred to as Sanzu no Seki, or the Gate of Sanzu, named after Sanzu-no-Kawa, the mythic River of Three Crossings from Yamatian folktales, which is said to guide the souls of the departed from Yamato through Purgatory, the strait itself, to the Land of the Dead. The Gate of Sanzu has two high cliffs on both sides surrounding the entrance to the strait. Two giant, carved stone statues of skeletal figures clad in monk robes seem to grow out of the cliffs themselves to ominously greet any ship which dares to enter the strait. These intimidating yet refined statues depict a woman and a man after death. They're called Datsueba and Ken'eo, respectively, and they have the role of being guides to spirits in their journey to the Land of the Dead as well as punishers of sinners. According to a legend, Datsueba forces the sinners traversing the strait to take off their clothes, and Ken'eo hangs these clothes on a riverside branch that bends to reflect the gravity of the sins. Strait The strait itself is misty and narrow enough so it's barely navigable by two ships sailing side by side. Several shipwrecks can be seen here and there in the strait, most of them crushed and barely above water, so navigating through the hazardous and misty strait without colliding with the wrecks requires a steady hand and nerves of steel. Statues wearing ancient armor and holding spears stand on both sides on the cliffs, looking down on anyone sailing in the strait. Local harpies use the statues as a cover for spying on trespassers and pose as statues before they move closer and catch their prey unaware. Many small houses and temples are carved into the cliffs, forming the stone city of Lian Yu which harpies have turned into their grand nest. Coddler's Cave Deep within the strait lies a cave into which the strait forks. This waterway leads into Coddler's Cave which has a small stone island in the middle of it. The cave is full of siren eggs, and on a stony pedestal in the middle of the central island lay the Eye of Thunder, one of the Eyes of the Storm, which illuminated the cave with its magical light until it was destroyed by Oscar Locke who channeled its power during the Battle of Devilfish Strait to free the power dwelling within it. The island also has what is known as the Pool of Radiance which is said to show distant locations and events taking place in the present and potential future to anyone gazing into its depths. Sanctum of Waves Deep within the cave there's another, concealed entrance to another cave which leads to the Sanctum of Waves. Within this sanctum was a spherical ball of water floating mid-air in which resided Tiamat, Goddess of the Sea. Tiamat vanished after her fellow gods intruded upon her domain in the Battle of Devilfish Strait, leaving the Sanctum empty. See also *Devilfish *The Eternal Promise *Eyes of the Storm *Harpy *Siren *Tiamat *Yamato Category:Devilfish Category:Straits Category:Third Age Category:Yamato